tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Valring Aithis
Valring Aithis (Born Valring Iron-Horn, 24th of First Seed, 4E 178 in Wayrest), is a Breton born into the Nordic clan Iron-Horn, of Bruma. He would later go on to change his surname to hide his status, before he came to Skyrim and was revealed as the Last Dragonborn. Appearance and Character Valring is of above-average height for a Breton, But is noticeably shorter than his full Nord cousins, and less stocky of build, being slender but well muscled. He has white-blond hair going down to his shoulders, with an equally blonde, skinny beard, and round, deep blue eyes. Although he is considered pretty, he is not described as tough looking compared to most Nords. He usually has a friendly attitude, but rarely smiles. A trait from his childhood that carried over to his adult life is that he is quick to anger or annoy, but he has learned to keep his head cool if he has to. Pre-Birth His father is Ilkving Iron-Horn, the youngest of two sons born to Kjarg Iron-Horn. When he was 19, he traveled to Wayrest, just weeks before the Great War broke out. This greatly threatened all traveling routes back to Bruma, and he was forced to stay there. He employed himself as a woodworker to make a living, but it wasn't much, mostly because of the war. Eventually, he met a scribe, a woman by the name of Adranice Aithis. He quickly took an interest in her, wanting to know more about her and her profession. He learned quickly that she was quite rich, despite living by herself. They knew each other well by the time the Great War had ended, and instead of moving back to live with his family, he wrote a letter back, saying that he was staying in Wayrest. They got married in 4E 176, and had a child 2 years later, Valring. 5 years later in 4E 183, Vinvild was born, Valring's little sister. Childhood Valring had a really great childhood. He was taught to read and write and a young age, but showed more interest in fighting. He might have been a Breton like his mother and inherited her blonde hair, but he had a lot more of his father in him. When he was eleven, his mother fell ill and died, aged 36. Although his sister wouldn't remember as much of her mother, her death would stay with Valring for the rest of his life. It noticeably changed him a lot. He became miserable and quick to anger. When his father told them they were moving to Bruma, Valring became furious. He would never leave Wayrest, never abandon his mother's home. That night his father sat down with him and tried to comfort him, and explain the situation. The prospect of meeting his father's family did not tempt him; Friends were the only family Valring had and wanted. But it was not up to him, was it? His Father and Sister prepared to leave. Valring was too young to handle saying goodbye. He joined them on the ship, and they arrived in Sentinel a few days later. They were staying there a few hours, leaving at night. Valring waited until his father had fallen asleep, then he left the ship. It set sail without him. Valring knew his father would come looking for him again, but not yet. If he came back he wouldn't return for at least two weeks. Valring started work at an inn, by cleaning up. He had never been to an inn before because he has never needed to, but he was fascinated, that so many people would gather at one place for drink and shelter. Some days the innkeeper would reward young Valring with a sweetroll. After a week he had earned forty septims. He didn't know if this would be enough, as what was much and what was little in terms of coin, he did not yet know. As he stood on the harbour counting Septims, a man approached him. He was a Redguard. He appeared very friendly at first, and Valring shared his intention of going to Wayrest with him. The man invited him to join him for free, as he too was going to Wayrest. Valring took the offer, but it became apparent that the man had been lying. He understood after a while that they were not sailing for Wayrest, they were going south. Valring could not do anything about it, of course, he was a child, they were armed, and Valring couldn't sail himself. That was excluding the fact that he had been locked up. They docked, possibly along the Abecean coast, but he was not sure in which province. Valring was handcuffed and lead inside a fort that stood against some hills. There he was brought before a man. He was an Imperial, old, but he looked kind and friendly. He offered Valring refreshment, and filled him up with what he was gonna be doing for at least the better part of his life. This was an Ebony mine. Valring knew what Ebony was. He asked the man, "isn't slavery and rogue Ebony mining outlawed in the Empire?" To which the man answered, "We're not in the Empire." He worked for a month. The living conditions were far below anything he had ever witnessed, and he was subject to it. Valring has made many mistakes in his life, but this would forever be known as his worst. Had he not been stubborn, he could have been sparring with his cousins in his family's yard, eating hot food, and sleeping in soft furs by now. This would forever be a lesson for him, to not think with his heart, but wiht his head. Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Dragonborns Category:Males Category:Tongues